The Greatest King
by R.A.Storyteller
Summary: He was a man destined to be the highest of all kings. Peter Pevensie has always been the one to take responsibility yet inside he faces terrible conflicts - struggling to keep his country safe, his family together and perform his duty as a High King. As Narnia enters into a new stage of rebellions and uprisings Aslan gives him yet another responsibility. Peter/OC Suspian
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: The Chronicles of Narnia belong to C. S. Lewis only. OC Characters are mine to claim.

**Author's Note: **This story starts with the beginning of Prince Caspian. It is more of a movie-verse. Peter Pevensie, like his brother, is one of the uniquest characters I've ever read about. His love for Narnia is clear, he wants to go back and in the movie of Prince Caspian, he was more complex than ever. Edmund's flaws are visible but Peter hides his own and is unwilling to recognize them yet Aslan made him High King- the highest post in the land.

I've made the Pevensies older. Basically Caspian is 23, Peter is 21, Susan is 20, Alwyn (my OC) is 18, Edmund is 17 and Lucy is 15.

This is my first fanfiction (I started another one but its story plot wasn't yet developed fully so I had to drop it). So, without any more delays, read on!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

**Yuletide**

**Reign on Telmarines**

The centaur lifted his face, his dark eyes thoughtful as he observed the sky. Up ahead, the sky was lit up with colored lights: aqua blue, emerald green and molten pink. They twirled and traced intricate patterns in the darkness of night. He saw the spirit of Hope, Elphis, travel across the sky and he thought to himself:

"_Our hope as born tonight. Our High Queen has arrived."_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

**Telmar Castle**

Alwyn Telmar glanced up as the servant knocked. Entering slowly, he bowed and with his gaze on the floor, said:

"Your lady aunt has given birth to a son, my lady."

Instantly all air left her lungs and she rose unsteadily to her feet. Knowing that the servant could very well be a spy of her uncle's, she forced on a smile and said: "Are my aunt and young cousin in good health?"

"Yes indeed, princess." The servant paused and spoke again. "Your royal uncle has requested your presence in the Queen's chambers."

"Very well." Alwyn said, lifting her chin. "You may leave now. I will be there shortly."

The man hesitated but knowing that he couldn't refuse a direct order from a princess, he left but not without throwing a backward glance. As soon as he was out of sight, Alwyn sank back onto the cushions, trying to regain her bearings. Her temples were throbbing and her feet would not stop moving. She paced around the room, the hem of her skirt trailing behind her.

"_Miraz will never let us live."_ She thought, biting her lip so hard it bled. She might survive because she was a female – a girl and thus no danger to the precious throne of Telmarine and Narnia. She would pose no barrier to her cousin when he came of the age. But Caspian – her elder cousin, her brother, her friend – Miraz would never let him live, knowing that Caspian, the true heir to the throne, would pose the greatest, and most formidable threat to the throne. _"Is Caspian even alive?"_

Alwyn stopped, clenching her fists. The thought was too painful to bear. She strode forward and wrenched a veil from her closet, uncaring of anything except the danger Caspian was in. She used a headpiece set with gemstones to fix it in position and then left her chambers. She cursed herself for not having rooms close to Caspian's. The long hallways were dark: it was night, and no one was present. Outside Alwyn appeared calm, when inside she was ready to burst.

_Dear God, why is this way so long? _

For the last bend of the corridor, she sped her pace up and without bothering to knock, burst into Caspian's room. It was empty.

Alwyn stared around at the mess that had been created. Papers had been torn from books and clothes strewn everywhere. The bed was splintered and the sheets torn to pieces. Was her cousin already dead?

Refusing to believe it, she went to the neighboring rooms: the chambers of the Cornelius – Caspian's tutor who was infinitely fond of the boy. They too were empty. Dread started to coalesce in her and there was a stinging pressure behind her eyes.

"_No tears." _She told herself, as she backed out, clutching the doorway. _"No weeping. You have to find out what happened."_

She didn't notice the hooded figure lurking in the hall and when an arm grabbed hers, she nearly screamed. Her heart racing, she glared at the figure. Although he was hooded, the plump figure could be no other than Cornelius.

"My lady, it is unsafe to wander the halls at this time of the night."

Alwyn glanced over his shoulder and dropped her voice to a whisper. "Master Cornelius, where is Caspian? What has happened to him? Is he alive? Is he in the castle?"

"Calm yourself, princess." Cornelius drew back his hood so that his white hair peeked out and gently prodded her into the room. "You must tread very carefully. Your uncle's men are everywhere. And even the walls have ears, I'm afraid."

Alwyn recognized the truth in the statement: her uncle has his soldiers everywhere and a single word against him would ensure death. So she followed, her sense of urgency, making her unable to keep still as Cornelius walked heavily to the window and shut it tightly.

Alwyn studied him. He was breathing hard and it was obvious that he had been in some heavy exercise: his hood had spare leaves attached to it.

"Have you been in the woods?" Alwyn choked out, alarmed.

A wry smile appeared on Cornelius' face. "Yes indeed. You miss nothing, don't you Alwyn?"

Alwyn did not reply. "Is that where Caspian is?" She questioned frantically. "He'll never survive!"

"Alwyn be rational. Your cousin is safe of that I can assure you. More safer than he would be in the castle. Better the wild animals than the wrath of your uncle. Now listen," His voice was so low, Alwyn had to strain to make out the words. "I have given him the horn. Queen Susan's Horn. He will blow it today and soon, our kings and queens of old will come back."

She could not believe her ears. "The High King and his siblings are coming back?" She said disbelievingly, staring hard at the tutor.

His smile remained in place and he gestured for her to sit. "Listen to me, princess. You know what has happened tonight and how it will effect our country."

"Miraz's son."

Cornelius nodded. "Now with an heir guaranteed, Miraz will never hand the throne to Caspian as he deserves. You must have been to Caspian's room and you saw for yourself what happened there. I can assure you that Caspian did not do that himself."

"They want his life." Alwyn said, glancing away. This was the truth: hard, sharp and bitterly unfailing. "Miraz will murder him."

A poignant look came in Cornelius' sharp, slanting eyes as he saw Alwyn struggle to accept it. She was young, younger than Caspian, and by Aslan, both she and Caspian, were too young for this. He had more to tell her, to explain to her. He wanted to tell her how, when the Telmarines had celebrated her birth, the birth of the first Telmar daughter in a century, the Narnians had been celebrating too. They had been celebrating the birth of a queen: a girl who would have the power, the intelligence and the destiny to save Narnia: a girl who would become the greatest of all women in the land, their High Queen.

"Great events are afoot today, Alwyn." He gently squeezed her hand. "But greater events are to come. There is something I must tell you, princess. Something that has been your destiny since you were born. Something that will change _you_, and Narnia, forever."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Miraz looked up in irritation as another knock echoed through his wife's chambers. By God, he wanted some time alone with his wife and his newborn child but there was no peace in this castle for him. Holding his red-faced, sleeping son in the crook of his arm, he motioned for the attendants to open the door.

"Sire, it is the lady Alwyn."

Properina, seated upwards and backed by dozens of cushions, glanced up. Her voice was soft, her accent visible, when she spoke. "Is Caspian not here?"

Miraz sent a warning glance at her. Immediately she understood and in the silence, Miraz replied: "Caspian has been given the news. Perhaps he will visit tomorrow morning."

Inwardly, he was grimacing with satisfaction. Tomorrow morning, Caspian would be dead and no one left to challenge him. Tomorrow he would deal with the court, with his lords and with his people. But tonight, tonight, he would enjoy the birth of his son, the first child he had, after he had lost hope of ever becoming a father. He smiled and said: "Send her in."

Alwyn entered slowly, as if she feared disturbing him. He was quite fond of his niece, the only girl to be born in his family, for generations. She had no resemblance to any Telmarine: instead of being dark of hair, she had dark bronzed ringlets and the skin of a princess. Her eyes, clear as crystals, were somewhere between aqua and jade. And unlike Caspian, she was no threat.

Handing his son to his wife, he rose and held out his arms. Alwyn hesitated but then embraced him. He settled his head on the crown of hers and then drew back.

"You do not seem happy, Alwyn."

Alwyn's expression was carefully guarded. "I… I did not sleep well last night, sire."

Miraz frowned. "Are you ill, Alwyn?"

"No, uncle." Alwyn said evasively, leaving him to kiss her aunt. "My congratulations to both of you. I pray that he grows to be a just and noble man."

What she actually thought was: _I pray he grows up to be just and noble. Unlike you, uncle._

But there was nothing she could do. Not now, not when Caspian was out in the woods, not when it wasn't confirmed if the kings and queens had returned. As her aunt began crooning softly to her son, Alwyn glanced out the windows.

How apt that it would be raining: as if the Heavens were crying. _Where are you? _She wondered if the monarchs were on their way even now. _Where are you? And where is your Aslan?_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Caspian rode, as he had never rode before, pushing Destrier to the limit, forcing him and forcing himself not to look back.

"_Alwyn will be fine." _He told himself. "_She's strong, stronger than I am. And she knows the politics of Telmar better than I do._"

That was the truth. While Caspian had spent his time locked up with his books, Alwyn had been out in court, taking and giving opinions, meeting dignitaries right beside his uncle. In many ways, she had learned how to survive, learned how to use tactics and tricks against others, how to rule. He was certain that Alwyn had understood the meaning of the birth of Miraz's son before him. He had never thought about it, never thought that this son would change everything but Alwyn would have guessed.

The woods he was fleeing too were the woods of the Narnians and he wondered if they would recognize him as a Telmarine. Above him, the skies had opened and it had begun to rain, soaking him and Destrier who neighed unhappily.

The only comfort to him was the warmth that rested on his hip, the Horn that would free Narnia from the clutches of his people, the Horn that would call back the Kings and Queens of Old and possibly even Aslan.

And so he ran, fleeing his own people, fleeing his own uncle, fleeing his own country.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Okay so the story will follow the initial plot of _Prince Caspian_ and eventually become more original. As I stated above, this is the story I will be currently working on.

All comments, criticisms, anything is welcome. Reviews are very much appreciated.

R. A. StoryTeller


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia. C. S. Lewis does.

**Author's Note: **I just noted that I accidentally confused Prunaprisma (Miraz's wife) with Prosperina. My apologies for the mistake. The correct name is Prunaprisma.

**writingismysuperpower**: Your review (the first review for the story) was a great boost for me! Thank you for your interest. I myself want Alwyn to have more wit and cunningness than usual OC characters because I've seen dozens of OC's who know how to use a sword but very few who are clever enough to use their intelligence alone.

**MCH**: Thank you for the wonderful advice that you have me.

**Guest**: Hopefully the rate of upload will increase with time. Thank you!

Also, my greatest thanks to **GaaraSandNiN**, **IAmRahaf**, **Lesmizmanianc**, **hockeychick19, EclipeOfTheHeartAndSoul **, **Seriya** **Silvermist** and **washigntongurr**l who added this story to their favorite and follow list. Thank you guys!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Peter Pevensie tapped his foot impatiently and resisted the urge to throttle the man sitting on the counter. It seemed that not only was the man hard of hearing but he also had a tendency to forget what he was doing and involve himself in another project. Which is why Peter had to repeat his question for the fifteenth time.

"I said," He tried to keep him voice level. "Was the departure time for the subway delayed?"

The man fixed him with strangely unfocused eyes and grunted unintelligibly. Peter sighed and gave up. _The train has to come sometime._ He thought glumly, making his way back to the entrance, where Susan and Lucy were supposed to meet him. He felt rather than saw someone stalk after him and he had barely turned around to glance when a group of rowdy boys bumped into him, pushing his back. They laughed, high-fiving each other and throwing smirks at him. Peter turned away angrily, clenching his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. As he made to walk away, one of them, a pudgy boy with expensive clothing, caught his arm and shoved him back.

"Apologize." He demanded, pushing him backwards and snatching his bag from him. His friends edged him on, laughing as he advanced on.

Peter eyed him warily. He wasn't afraid of the boy, he was afraid of hurting him because clearly this boy thought he had a lot of experience. Peter had experience too. Experience dealing with giants, and witches and sharp swords and daggers that could pierce a person with the barest touch. Mentally forcing himself to keep his calm, he pushed back and threw an unimpressed glare at the boy. But once again he was grabbed and pushed backwards and the boy shouted out:

"Apologize, you squint! Apologize!"

Peter was not aware of lifting his hand but when his fists connected with the boy's jaw, it was hard enough to cause him to be propelled backwards. He landed on the ground with a hard thud. And that was when all hell broke loose.

All of them pounced on him, landing blow after blow. He fought back, missing the solid weight of his blade, Rhindon, except these weren't really enemies, these were just idiots out to impress the world. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a crowd gathering and two of the boys pushed him down so that he landed on his chest on the floor. Grabbing his blazer, they snatched him up, forcefully pulling him backwards and his eyes met Susan's, standing in the crowd. She shook her head at him, her eyes revealing her anger at him. He kept his face expressionless, determined not to give in. He had suffered worse after all. With his hands restrained he couldn't break free and from the side, one of the boys punched his jaw. Once again he was dragged back and thrown to the ground.

The boy who had started it, clearly the leader, advanced again, intent on making him pay when Edmund came flying out of the people on the sides and used the force of his body to knock him to the ground.

Twelve of them against him and Edmund. Even odds.

Distracted, the boys holding him down loosened their hold and Peter lashed out, taking out all his anger, his frustration, his inability to return to the land he loved. He wasn't aware of the whistle that blew but strong hands pulled him to the side. The guard, looking thoroughly disgruntled, gave them all a hard glare, cuffing him lightly.

"None of this, do you hear me? Get to your seats, now. No more."

Peter wrenched his arm away from the man's grasp and jerked on his coat: noticing Edmund pick up his own belongings.

"Your welcome." He muttered as they made their way back to Susan and Lucy. Peter glared at him, shrugging away from Lucy's concerned hands.

"I had it sorted." He said coldly, standing up again, using movement to ease his agitation. His siblings exchanged glances.

"What was it this time?" Susan questioned, her hands folded, her expression exasperated.

Somehow Peter felt his entire anger surface again. "He bumped me." He replied shortly.

Lucy's tiny face was appalled. "So you hit him?"

Peter wanted to punch the wall, punch the ground, punch anything. Would no one ever understand him?

"_No_. After he bumped me, he tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him." His tone was sharp and rude but he couldn't care less.

"Really, is it that hard just to walk away?" Susan was not prepared to back down.

"I shouldn't have to!" Peter retorted, his anger slipping. "I mean don't you ever tired of being treated like a kid?"

"We are kids!" Edmund said, unable to comprehend what was wrong.

Peter couldn't keep him bitterness out of his tone. "Well I wasn't always! Its been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?"

He made him way back to the bench and sat back down, downcast and angry at Aslan. He noticed Susan stare around and suddenly blanch as she spotted someone. "Pretend like you're talking to me." She ordered, her expression desperate.

"We _are_ talking to you." Edmund stated, his dark eyes serious. Peter felt a smile tug just as Lucy suddenly cried out and darted up.

"Lucy!" Susan whispered admonishing, crossing her arms.

"Something pinched me!" Lucy replied, her eyes darting around. That was when Peter felt that pinch too and as the train platform began breaking apart before his eyes, he thought he heard a lion roar.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Sopespian had hated Alwyn Telmar from the moment she had set foot in the Telmarine Palace under Miraz's guardianship. The feeling was mutual: a battle of wills between him and her. Unlike Miraz whose arrogance got the better of him and Caspian who lived in a world of dreams, she was an enemy who wouldn't back down. While he tried to undermine her influence on Miraz, she turned Miraz against him by words and rumors.

That was why when she stepped into the throne room, he couldn't keep his glare in check. It took all his effort to bow his head as was her due because of her status. Beside him, Glozelle knelt too, his hands crossed before him.

She glanced at them coolly, her aqua-green eyes unafraid and knelt slightly before Miraz who was in less than a reasonable temper. He had just been given news that Caspian had managed to escape the castle. Sopespian had been witness when the news had first been given and he had never seen such a display of fury. With every vase he threw around, Miraz had shown just how much he truly feared Caspian. But Caspian couldn't have escaped on his own. Obviously, someone within the Palace had helped him and the number of people willing to risk their lives for Caspian was just two: one was locked in the dungeons and the other standing before them, her head lifted high.

"You called, my king?" She questioned, her voice completely level without a trace of a quiver. "It must have been urgent indeed for Lord Sopespian's men to barge in unannounced into my chambers."

Sopespian curled his hands. The little spitfire let no opportunity go to make him lose favor with the king. Miraz glanced hard at him and then back, standing up and descending from the throne.

"I apologize for his actions but indeed it is urgent, Alwyn. Have you seen Caspian today?"

Alwyn bit her lip to show her concern. "No, my lord. He missed the morning breakfast and did not arrive for our morning lessons either. I was about to go to his chambers just now."

Miraz stared at her, his gaze rigid, not believing her. Sopespian didn't either. "When did you last see your cousin then?"

"Yesterday at dinner, sire. Before my lady aunt gave birth." Alwyn raised her head to look straight at him. "After that, I was with you. I slept in Aunt Prunaprisma's rooms yesterday night."

For the first time, Miraz appeared uncertain. If Alwyn had been with Prunaprisma for the night, then she couldn't possibly have had any contact with Caspian. Caspian had fled just after Miraz's son had been born.

Sopespian clenched his jaw. She knew how to cover up her tracks and she how to lie deceptively well. He hated it.

"My lord, is there anything you wish to inform me?" Alwyn continued, keeping her tone free of all judgment. "Has something happened to Caspian?"

Miraz exchanged glances with him and Sopespian nodded slightly to indicate that Miraz should inform her.

"_Let us see if she betrays any reaction."_ He thought to himself, knowing that somehow she had helped Caspian. All he wanted was some proof and he would destroy her once and for all and thus remove the person who challenged his position the most.

"Your cousin," Miraz's voice had all his fury in it. Unlike Alwyn, his face showed his emotions clearly. "Has betrayed us."

There was utter silence in the room and Sopespian watched Alwyn's expression keenly. He expected her to remain silent but she did not. She gasped in astonishment and spoke rapidly: "Sire, I believe you must be mistaken. Caspian has great regard for you. He would _never_ betray us!"

"_Drama. Drama! How can she lie so well?_"

"You seem to have blind faith in your cousin, my lady." Sopespian added, advancing closer to her. Her eyes shot to his and he faked a concerned glance. "He has taken back his allegiance to the throne."

"What are you implying, lord Sopespian?" Her voice was frigid and she swung around to face him fully. "You are accusing the heir to the throne of treachery."

"_He is no longer the heir." _Sopespian smiled like a vulture. "I am indeed. And we have proof."

"I would prefer to see this for myself before making any conclusions." Alwyn said, turning to Miraz.

"You do not believe your uncle, my lady? You do not believe the king?" Sopespian asked again, drawing her into a trap. He saw Miraz frown as this occurred to him. Again there was silence.

"In my uncle, I have full belief. But in his advisors, I see very few men of trust, lord Sopespian." Alwyn smiled sweetly, her expression dripping poison. "Is my uncle believes this, then as do I."

Miraz took her chin and turned her face towards him. "How can I be sure that you knew nothing about your cousin's flight?"

"If I was in league with him," Alwyn's voice was hard. "I would have gone with him. I knew nothing, I swear on my life, uncle. My loyalty is to you and to our people."

Sopespian saw Miraz falter: clearly her words had deceived him and he gritted his teeth. He would have been glad to see her pride crushed but once again, Miraz had played into her hands.

He watched, curbing his temper, as Miraz leaned down to kiss Alwyn's forehead and then excuse her. She had convinced Miraz that she was innocent when she was anything but. Alwyn curtsied deeply, and made to move out when Sopespian, unable to believe how lightly Miraz had let her go, turned to the king and asked:

"Perhaps I should escort the princess to her rooms, sire?"

Miraz nodded and with a grim smile, Sopespian gave his arm to her. To her credit, she took it without faltering, keeping her smile on. Once they were out of earshot, Sopespian leaned down and whispered.

"You may have deceived your uncle but you cannot fool me. You aid your cousin."

Alwyn laughed as if he had made a humorous comment. "I think it my uncle's opinions that matter, not yours, my lord."

They passed a group of servants who hastily curtseyed as they went by. Alwyn kept up the appearance of enjoying his company. Fuming inside, he retorted.

"Your uncle will not be here forever."

"You are right. He will be followed by _my_ cousin." Another sweet smile.

Sopespian halted. "So you accept that you aided your cousin?"

"I never said that." Her eyes were drawn and there was thinly veiled anger in them. She faced him without any inclination of drawing back. "It is your word against mine. And I am the princess while you are nothing but a common soldier."

"A common soldier who became a general. I didn't rely on my blood, but on my sword. Unlike your cousin who has no army and nothing but poor wits. He has forfeited the right to the throne of Telmar and he will never regain it. His allegiance is no longer with our king."

The amusement in her face changed to seriousness as she stepped forward to stare right into his eyes.

"Caspian _is_ our king. The throne is his and no one can deny him the right. Least of all you, my _lord_."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

A hastily-written update. I wanted to have something about the Pevensies in this chapter. As you can see, the plot will revolve around Telmarine politics as well. Feel free to ask any questions, leave any suggestions and comments.

A review always helps *hint, hint*

R. A. StoryTeller


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: The Chronicles of Narnia belong to C. S. Lewis alone. All original characters are mine to claim.

**Author's Note: **

**Chocoegg333: **Your penname is awesome , thank you for your review. I was afraid that Alwyn might not develop well and even now, I'm a little unsure as to how to develop her further. Hopefully as the story progresses, she'll develop completely. I'm honored that you made an exception for my story. Keep reading!

**writingismysuperpower: **Your message made my day! We'll see more of Peter in the next chapters. I think Peter is the most emotional out of his siblings, the most complex and the one who tries hardest to make himself perfect. As for Sopespian, he does not know what he has gotten himself into. But he's no fool either so Alwyn will be hard pressed.

**GracefulWolvesInTheNight: **Thank you so much! I really appreciate how you noticed and commented on my writing style since obviously, I'm not a perfect writer yet. If you find any flaws or problems, please do not hesitate to point them out. I'm glad you like Alwyn so far.

Additionally I would like to mention **09fawkes**, **Shehunter**, **GracefulWolvesInTheNight** (again), **Daisybooks**, **Eliri93** and **Marianne** **16** who favorited and followed _The Greatest King_. Thank you for this! Keep reading!

[][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Woods around Telmar**

Alwyn glanced over her shoulder, carefully regarding the perimeter before she slipped into the trail of the forest that bordered the Telmar Palace. She was safe here, no Telmarine would dare follow her.

Lifting a hand to draw her velvet hood to shield her face, she stared around. Over the years, the forest had been cut down and had shrunk rapidly but its canopy was still dense enough to block the sunlight. Her eyes caught the slight movement among the trees and sure enough, a man stepped out, clad in the cloak of a soldier.

Once again, glancing around to ensure that no one was present, Alwyn beckoned him forward. The man bowed and advanced slowly: his face was young and clean-shaven, he could not be any older than her but he was on a high rank in the army.

Adrian, who as far as Alwyn knew, was quite close to Caspian. Which would work out well for her.

"My lady," His voice did not quaver and Alwyn was impressed. "You sent for me?"

"Indeed." She replied, just as coolly. "I assume you maintained complete secrecy?"

"No one knows." Adrian replied, raising his head to look at her. "I made sure I was not followed."

"Very well." Alwyn twisted around, walking along the trail that led deeper into the forest, indicating that he should follow her. He fell into step behind her, his hands crossed before him. "Your record in the army is quite impressive, Captain."

She did not miss the flush on his cheeks and he nodded impassively. "I assume it must be since I work hard."

"Of that I have no doubt. We will need more hard work in the future."

If Adrian understood the hidden meaning of her words, he gave no inclination of it, continuing to stare ahead. Just like her, he did not appear discomfited in the forest. On the contrary he looked as if he belonged here. Which he did.

Alwyn smiled lightly, maintaining her pace. "Your father was also a distinguished warrior. He served in my uncle Caspian's regiment before his untimely death."

"He did, my lady." A hint of pride crept into his voice.

"As I understand your father retired quite a while ago. Does he live close by?"

A guarded expression came over his face. Clearly Adrian was no fool: he understood, or nearly anyways, what she wanted. "He lives by the sea, my lady. It is quite far from here."

"And quite close to Cair Paravel."

Adrian paused in mid-step and slowly met her gaze, which she kept purposely neutral. Alwyn stopped as well, meeting his stare. For a long time, there was silence and Adrian forced himself to relax.

"It is, my lady." He replied quietly. "I did not know you knew of Cair Paravel."

"It is quite famous." Alwyn commented, resuming her walking, expecting him to follow her. "Caspian, my cousin, is very eager to learn of Narnian history."

Adrian did not comment.

"Your mother, on the other hand, died when you were very young. Meliana…. Of Narnia."

This time, Adrian could not keep the shock from his face. It registered on his white face like a punch thrown straight at him. Alwyn was the one to stop first and she waited for him to glance at her.

"You have my attention, my lady." He finally said. "You have done your research well."

"Hardly." Alwyn replied, stepping forward so that they were at eye level. "Fear not, Captain, your secret is a secret still. I can assure you that no one knows, and no one will know."

"Unless what?" Adrian emitted a choking laugh, loosening his hands. "You want something. You might as well ask for it at once."

Alwyn laughed as well, though it was just as mirthless. "You tell me. What should you expect from me?"

Adrian eyed her distrustfully. Finally, he said flatly. "You want Miraz assassinated."

Alwyn laughed again, throwing him off guard. "Not at all. I assure you I do not want my uncle, or any of his advisors, killed. I want information."

"A spy."

"An informer." She corrected, leaning back. "I trust you can send some of your men to all other regiments as well."

"I hardly have a choice." Adrian retorted, pacing around like a caged animal. "You are manipulating me."

"I'm giving you a chance." Alwyn replied coldly, standing her ground. "Refuse now and I will let you go without any protest. Do you not wonder why I chose you and not any other?"

Adrian stared at her, his eyes never leaving her face. "I am loyal to Caspian for he is the true heir. But I am not willing to lay down my life for him."

"So you would assist him if it did not endanger your life?"

"I hardly have a choice." He repeated and then he sighed, shaking his brown hair. "What do you want me to do first?"

Alwyn stared at him, unfalteringly.

"Send some of your men to all other regiments. Recommend them to be promoted. Get regular updates from them. _Correct_ updates. I do not want any false leads. Where the army is headed, the number of men, their plans, everything. And as for Lord Sopespian, send your _best_ to him."

[][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Caspian saw the figure fly out of from the corner of his eyes, just as he turned around the survey the forest. For a long time, he had been feeling uneasy, sure that they were being observed and his guard was high. Not wanting to create any alarm, he kept his thoughts to himself though he did not relax. So when the boy came flying like lightening, he jumped through and intercepted his blow before it could meet its target.

The clashing of blade on blade rang through the silence of the woods. In that brief second, Caspian's dark eyes met the boy's and he was surprised to see the utter coldness there. He seemed older, a man trapped in a boy's body. While appraising him, Caspian also realized that the boy was not from here: his mane of golden-hair was unlike that of any Telmarine and his skin was fair, not tanned. He also knew that the boy was also judging him, his blue eyes impassively studying every inch of him.

It lasted only a brief instant and then they struck again. Over and over, their blades collided, over and over they blocked each other's blades. Caspian shot out, spreading his sword as the boy landed a crushing blow from high up and he staggered back from its intensity. Another deadly blow came his way and he ducked as the stranger's sword landed into the trunk of the trees. It was stuck.

Taking the opportunity, Caspian lashed out, kicking him away with a foot to his stomach and rose to pull the blade out. He did not notice how the boy lunged forward with a stone in his hand, a stone meant to bash him in the head but everything came to a standstill as a high-pitched voice cried out:

"No! _Stop_!"

The boy lurched to a stop, standing still as they both glanced at the source of the interruption. It was a young girl, clearly resembling the boy with the same golden hair, a shade darker, and the same eyes though hers were a different color, light-hearted and innocent. Caspian dropped his attack seeing that the boy was gazing around at the Narnians coming out o the thicket. Caspian expected him to lash out again since he would not have believed in the existence of these people but he said something that astonished him:

"Prince Caspian?" His voice was accented and the questioning tone was evident.

Caspian narrowed his eyes, his fear rising that this boy was sent by his uncle.

"Yes." He retorted, his voice slightly harsh. "And who are you?"

There was another commotion as someone else crashed into the clearing. Another boy, black-haired and angular in a blue tunic, with his own blade drawn.

"Peter!" On his heels, was a girl, another Caspian's own age, and more beautiful than any other woman he had met. Instantly, he felt a flush rising and had to glance away. It was then that his mind registered the name and he felt disbelief course through him.

"High King Peter?" He could not keep the incredulous note from his voice. _Oh, no._

Peter stood up straighter and held himself with the assurance of a leader, but his face was not friendly and he said caustically. "I believe you called."

Caspian could not help as the words tripped out. "Yes… but I thought you'd be older."

He saw the effect it had on Peter whose jaw tightened and who replied icily: "Well if you like, we can come back in a few years."

He turned to leave, sheathing his sword and Caspian called out in a negative. He tried to explain himself, knowing that he could not offend them since they were obviously those sent to help him. "You're… not exactly what I expected."

His dark eyes ended on the elder girl, Queen Susan, as he finished and it held: her eyes were a startling shade of blue, clearer than her brother's and he could not help but think that the history books had not exaggerated about her beauty. If she was this lovely at this age, she would grow into a much more when she matured.

He was so engrossed, he almost missed the younger boy, Edmund's, words. His expression was clear though his eyebrows were turned up as he commented. "Neither are you."

Caspian could not argue with that logic.

[][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**Telmarine Palace**

When Alwyn returned she saw, with no real surprise, Sopespian standing with his arms crossed at the entrance. Indicating for her attendants to head on without her, she affected a look of surprise and greeted the man who turned an alarming shade of purple.

"My lady." He replied as though the very words were poison and dropped into a half-bow. "You were out again, I see."

"Yes indeed." Alwyn replied, keeping her tone low. "I grow weary of the confines of the Palace. And you see, the _King_ does not protest against this."

"He would if he knew exactly where you are headed." Sopespian hissed back, his gray moustache tweaking with the effort of controlling his rage. If he expected Alwyn to be alarmed, he was disappointed as Alwyn raised her eyebrows and questioned.

"And where exactly is that?"

"In the woods you seem so fond of." Sopespian began circling her like a vulture about tear apart its prey. "The woods that house the Narnians. And no doubt your cousin."

"You seem to know a great deal about my cousin's whereabouts, lord Sopespian." Alwyn replied, moving back so that his way was blocked. "Perhaps it is not me, but you he should fear. After all, power-hungry men are dangerous indeed."

Sopespian stood frozen, his face carved out of rage. "One day, my lady, you will be so trapped in this net that is being weaved around you that you will fall."

"One day, my lord, I will push you over so badly that you will topple from this high position of yours and never get up." Alwyn's voice was bland and her eyes narrowed in anger. "Be assured, I will never forget."

"Nor will I, my lady. Nor will I." He stepped aside, so that he could stride away, his hands clenched at his sides. He was aware of Alwyn's eyes following his every movement.

[][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Alwyn was still fuming even though the day had long since turned into night, her expression carefully masking her rage. Her encounter with Sopespian had left a bitter taste and though everyone had gone to sleep, she was awake. What she wouldn't give to have that man strangled and left for the wolves to feed. She was not aware of striding out of her room, of where she was going and somehow she found herself in Cornelius' chambers.

The rounded, old man glanced up as the doors banged open and could not keep his lips from twitching at the sight.

"I take it you had a rather nasty encounter with Lord Sopespian?"

Alwyn laughed shortly, her veil framing her face as she closed the doors behind her.

"You are very perceptive, Master Cornelius." She sighed and rubbed her temples, trying to ignore the deep ache there. "It was more of a struggle, than an encounter."

"Alwyn, do not draw too much attention to yourself." Cornelius cautioned, standing up with his rickety joints. "It would not be wise to make an enemy out of too many."

"I think I already have enemies. It is just a question of whether they will be successful or I." Alwyn turned to watch him make his way beside her. Together they stood out, staring into the sky in companionable silence.

Cornelius gently took her hand and spoke softly. "Another thing, Alwyn. Please do not visit me too often. It will give your enemies just more ammunition to use against you."

"Why ever not?" Alwyn frowned and moved to face him. "Cornelius, surely my uncle doesn't suspect-"

"He does." Cornelius cut through, his voice as urgent as it was on the day Caspian fled. "It is only a matter of time before he has me thrown into the prison or killed. Which is worse, I do not know."

He had meant the last as a jest but Alwyn's eyes filled with tears. That was when he realized just how much this was wearing on her nerves but she was a princess and had grown up with enemies all her life. That was why, although the tears were present, they did not fall.

"My dear child," He spoke into the silence, gently squeezing her slender hands. "You must be brave. You will have to fight battles greater than these in the future."

Alwyn laughed, a bitter edge to it. "If I even live to see the future."

"Do not speak that way!" Cornelius said, more sharply than he had intended. He longed to tell her about what would happen, how she would become queen, how she would have a husband more honorable than many to support her, how she would eventually lose everything once again. But this was not the time. And as Alwyn said, they had to be successful now to actually face the future. There was no guarantee that the prophecy would come true. Life did not alter itself automatically, it had to _be_ altered somewhat by everyone.

"Do not worry for my sake, Cornelius. I will survive. I will fight from here even as Caspian fights from outside" She hesitated and then added. "Have the kings and queens returned? Have they met with Caspian yet?"

"I do not know." Cornelius brushed a hand through his straggly white beard. "I truly do not. But we must hope that this is true."

He would have added more but then his dwarfish ears picked up the sound. There were soldiers coming. They would have only one purpose.

"They are coming for you." Alwyn whispered in a choked voice. She gathered her scattered wits. "Cornelius, you must run!"

"On these old legs with no muscle?" Cornelius grasped her hands in an iron-grip. "We have been foolish to meet today. Obviously they know you are here too. You will not be able to persuade your uncle of your innocence again."

There was hammering at the door and a gruff voice shouted: "Open in the name of your king! _Now_!"

'_Sopespian set his men on me!' _She thought furiously as mind ran at a rapid pace, trying to find a way to escape. Cornelius was faster.

"Alwyn, protect yourself _only_ now. Make it seem as if I was attacking you." He drew a small blade from his belt and positioned it as if striking her. "You must prove you are innocent and that you were forced here!"

It did not take long for Alwyn to realize what he was doing. He was taking the blame on himself, making sure that she was free to continue her struggle in the castle. And so she did the only thing that came to her mind, one that would free her but damn Cornelius to the dungeons or death. She screamed.

[][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

I wanted to point out that since the story has original characters, the scenes will gradually become different, more original, even though they may be based on the movie/book. Eventually, a completely original plotline will be followed.

Reviews are appreciated. Again, I'd request that all of you please take your time out to suggest something: anything at all. I do not mind any critical review or any advice since they make a writer work even harder.

R. A. StoryTeller


End file.
